


Hypnosis in Rivendell

by Thranduil_is_a_bitchking



Series: Hypnosis and Shenanigans in Rivendell [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Now that I can English, see the original for better tagging, this is a rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduil_is_a_bitchking/pseuds/Thranduil_is_a_bitchking
Summary: This is a rewrite. Don’t get too comfortable, though, there are changes and mischief afoot. Adding smut this time, now that I’m older and wiser—When the twins and Legolas learn about hypnotism, they think that it would be funny if they hypnotised Lord Elrond and Thranduil to temporarily fall in love. They all settle down to watch the results of this little prank. Little do they know that Thranduil and Elrond are lovers and the the two elven lords plan to put on a good show to teach the trio a lesson.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Thranduil
Series: Hypnosis and Shenanigans in Rivendell [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/200984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Hypnosis in Rivendell

**Author's Note:**

> Six years later, I emerge like Mushu from the overly dramatic ashes, rewriting one of the first fics I ever wrote now that I have some grasp on the English language!
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy!

It was a pleasant, yet cold day in Rivendell. Snow fell from the sky in flurries of white, patting noiselessly on the windowpanes. Cool air misted in the diamonds of clear glass, gathering in the iron lattice that held the window in place. Inside, it was warm. A fire crackled in the hearth. The palace’s library was vast and well lit. The swift turning of pages buffered the warm air. 

‘Are you sure this is the right folio?’

Two heads snapped up to glare at a third. 

‘Elladan,’ said Elrohir, who shared his brother’s likeness. ‘Llinor would not mislead us.’

Elladan glared back, equally as fierce. The other elf, blond where his companions were chestnut, sighed. 

‘This is the right folio.’ His pale fingers traced over fine ink, despite knowing he should not have been touching the delicate parchment lest he wear the finish. ‘We have to keep looking.’

What they were looking for was a half-concocted remedy for their boredom, which had seemed a wise idea at the time, but was proving more irksome than it was perhaps worth. Llinor, Lord Elrond’s fastidious librarian, had brought out folio after folio of information, some bound with fine leather, some loose and fraying at the edges. They’d been reading for some time, and Legolas could fast feel a headache building behind his eyes.

‘Your father has yet to bind this one,’ said Legolas, eventually, flicking through sheafs of parchment. ‘Perhaps it’s simply unordered.’

Thus, the folio was distributed evenly among them. 

‘Lord Avaniel has terrible handwriting,’ said Elladan, squinting at the autograph sprawling the page.

‘No,’ said Elrohir scathingly, ‘you are simply blind.’

Before the twins could descend into what would, no doubt, escalate into some form of sparring, Legolas held a piece of parchment aloft. ‘I have it!’

They all gathered around the paper, Legolas reading aloud, ‘Hypnosis is a normal state that can be introduced to unsuspecting people without them feeling out of the ordinary.’

‘Following so far,’ said Elladan.

‘Make the subject comfortable and implore them to relax. You should speak in a well-paced and strategic manner.’ Legolas held the paper closer to the light, squinting some. The script was marked with deletions and corrections, and it was hard to decipher what was what. ‘Once your subject is within a deep trance condition you can now start giving suggestions. You can perform this process for up to three minutes. After giving your subject your aff- aff-‘

They all squinted. ‘A-f-f-e-r-something-something-o-something-s?’ said Elrohir, as if he were playing an elaborate game of hangman.

‘I think that’s an i.’

‘Affirmations?’ offered Elladan. They all squinted again. 

‘ _Affirmations,_ ’ said Legolas, still unsure, ‘you can gradually bring them back to a full level of consciousness.’

‘Well,’ said Elrohir, leaning back. ‘That doesn't sound too hard.’

Legolas still looked pensive. ‘We’d have to practise.’

‘Yes,’ Elladan agreed. ‘But on who?

While mulling it over, they reordered the folio into something presentable, and went to dinner. By the morning, they had conferred over breakfast in hushed tones, much to the wariness of their host, and drafted a plan of action. Following which, a string of unusual behaviour occurred. Lord Elrond was very much aware of who was causing it. His advisers were well informed, and thus so was he. For now, he was content to indulge his wayward children, as long as they refrained from causing more trouble than they had already. 

So, he would leave them to their mischief. For now.

Two days passed with little change. Aside from the occasional spate of odd behaviour, the hustle and bustle of court did not alter. Servants still hurried to prepare for the upcoming Yule celebrations. If an air of suspicion had descended upon Imladris, Elrond was not so insecure in his position that he could not weather it. His children were young yet, and he would allow them the freedom to enjoy their youth. If each piece of mischief was engineered to shave a few years off his life, so be it. 

And so, when the morning of the third day rolled around, Elrond was glad that Lindir had no catastrophes to report. 

‘My Lord Elrond,’ said Lindir, hovering in the doorway as Elrond’s attendants moved about the room. ‘The scouts report that King Thranduil and his entourage are at the borders.’

Elrond spared his chamberlain a quick glance, nodding to show he’d understood. His valet brought him a warm robe, and it chased away the last of the morning chill. 

‘See to it that his rooms are well warmed by the time he arrives.’

‘Yes, my lord,’ said Lindir. He approached with a handful of letters, all of which he and Erestor had read and deemed urgent enough for Elrond’s attention. ‘Will you be taking breakfast with your children, or shall I send someone for it now?’

Elrond waved a dismissive hand, reaching for the letters Lindir had placed on his desk. ‘Have it sent up, I have much to do.’

Lindir swept from the room with a bow. Elrond settled at his desk, and began to work. He’d worked through the first letter by the time a servant came with his breakfast, and five more by the time Lindir was appearing in the doorway again.

He dressed easily, Lindir handing him his circlet what was now a familiar routine. Usually, a visit from a king would demand a much more comprehensive team of attendants, but despite Thranduil’s rank, they’d never been ones to stand on ceremony. 

As he followed Lindir through the winding hallways towards the courtyard, Elrond could not help the fluttering of anticipation that built in his stomach. It had been long since he and Thranduil had last seen each other. As dearly as Elrond treasured his letters, they were a poor supplement for the real thing. 

They entered a vestibule, where Legolas was already waiting, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Elrond could not help his smile.

‘You are excited to see your father?’

‘Yes,’ said Legolas, a strange gleam in his eyes. ‘Very much so.’

Given more time to consider it further, Elrond would have recognised the lilt to Legolas’ voice as one of mischief. Alas, the clattering of horseshoes over cobblestones divested him of the opportunity. By the time he himself was descending the steps, Legolas was already flying into his father’s waiting arms.

‘Ada,’ said Legolas, Thranduil barely off his horse. ‘I hope you had a safe journey. I’ve missed you.’

‘Aye, ion nín, our journey was uneventful.’ Thranduil pulled back. ‘And you? I trust you have not made a nuisance of yourself?’

Thranduil, knowing his son’s penchant for trouble, was not entirely surprised to see the look of consternation in Elrond’s eyes. A smile pulled at his lips even as Legolas shook his head. 

‘Your father has travelled far, Legolas,’ said Elrond, finally joining them in the courtyard. ‘Perhaps you can show him to his chambers?’

Nodding, Legolas led his father to the chambers that had been prepared for him, his guards, advisors and staff all shown to their own quarters. A king did not travel lightly, and although Elrond was sure Thranduil would not be spending much time in his chambers, a team of servants swept in to move his belongings there regardless. 

Elrond ran into Legolas not an hour later, the young prince huddled in an alcove with his youngest sons, whispering fiercely. His eyes narrowed. 

They hushed each other furiously once they noticed him. Elrond looked skywards for strength, and sought out Thranduil. 

‘Legolas,’ said Erlohir, once his father had gone. ‘We have an idea.’ 

The twins’ master plan - coincidentally the very same product Legolas’ own schemings had devised - followed thusly. Now that they had perfected the art of hypnosis, it was time for them to entertain higher ambitions; and there were no higher ambitions than those of hypnotising the king. Valiantly, Legolas volunteered to hypnotise his father, and the twins their own. 

After retreating to the library to fortify their skills with some last minute research, Legolas sought out his father at nightfall. He was tired from his journey, and relaxing him was easy. As the book had commanded, Legolas spoke his affirmations in a clear voice, and slipped quickly from the room before his father could realise what had happened. 

The door closed easily behind him. Thranduil cracked one eye open, and shook his head. Despite his son’s conflated view of his own abilities, a trait shared by many adolescents, Legolas was not a particularly gifted hypnotist. Though, Thranduil considered as he poured himself a glass of wine, he could admit that he admired his son’s tenacity. 

With some foresight, he poured a second glass of wine and set it on the table. Satisfied, he settled back into his chair, resting his wineglass against his chest, and waited. Soon enough, the door to his chambers opened. Elrond appeared, looking harried. His gaze found the waiting glass and the empty space beside Thranduil, and some of the tension bled from his shoulders. Sighing, he slotted himself beside Thranduil on the plush loveseat, reaching for the wineglass as he settled into Thranduil’s warmth. 

They drank together in gentle silence, refilling their glasses twice each before Elrond had unwound enough to lament, ‘We have raised fools.’ 

Thranduil barked a laugh. ‘I had heard some reports of their misdeeds, though I thought them to be exaggerated. They hypnotised half of your staff, Elrond? Truly?’

‘Whatever you’ve heard,’ said Elrond, draining half his glass as Thranduil laughed, ‘it’s likely true. They aren’t as gifted as they think. My household merely humour them.’

‘As we shall do, no doubt.’ Elrond turned his gaze to Thranduil, whose eyes sparkled with mischief of his own. ‘How unfortunate that they believe it to be a cruel trick, when I am very much already caught under your spell.’

‘ _Flatterer_ ,’ said Elrond, though warmth uncoiled in his chest. He could not help but smile. He pretended to consider it a moment. ‘It would be no hardship to pretend to be infatuated with you.’

‘Oh?’ said Thranduil, voice gentle and light. ‘How so?’

Elrond hummed, setting down his wine glass in favour of cradling Thranduil’s jaw with reverent fingers. ‘I’m already quite in love with you.’

With warmth in his eyes, Elrond closed the distance between them, swiping the pad of his thumb across Thranduil’s jawbone as they kissed without hurry. Later, there would be time for passion, but now, they were both content to bask in the soft heat of the fire, and in each other. 

Thranduil made a small sound somewhere in his throat, blindly abandoning his wineglass on the armrest and reaching for Elrond. One hand found Elrond’s chest, fingers tangling in his robes, while the other reached for his waist. Elrond sighed into Thranduil’s mouth, a lazy heat pooling in his stomach. Still, he was not so inconsiderate a lover that he could not see Thranduil was tired. 

He pulled back, even as Thranduil chased his lips, and offered him a gentle smile. ‘Your journey has been long.’ He prompted Thranduil to stand. ‘Come to bed.’

‘Only to sleep?’ said Thranduil, with a raised eyebrow. 

Elrond chuckled. ‘Yes.’ 

They stood both together, and Thranduil tugged Elrond closer to kiss him once more. Elrond went willingly, slotting himself in Thranduil’s arms. 

‘I have missed you,’ he said, holding Thranduil’s hands tightly. 

‘As I have missed you,’ said Thranduil. 

Elrond kissed him again, simply because he could. Then, he took Thranduil by the hand, and led him to the bed in the adjoining chamber. They undressed without ceremony, and fell into bed together, Thranduil tucked neatly into Elrond’s side. 

On the precipice of sleep, Elrond felt Thranduil press a soft kiss to the underside of his jaw. Tangled together under warm linen and furs, Elrond had never been so content. They fell asleep quickly, secure in each other’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> Best,  
> K.


End file.
